2014 (production)
:Note: If you followed this link from an article referring to a production occurring after , the information hasn't been moved here yet – it is still listed at upcoming productions. Events January * 5 January - Joe Longo dies. * 7 January - ENT Season 3 Blu-ray is released. * 8 January - ** "Khan, issue 4" is released. ** Eaglemoss Collections releases issue 11 of Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection, the , in the UK. ** Diamond Select Toys releases ''Star Trek'' Select Picard Action Figure. * 11 January - Jophery C. Brown dies. * 15 January - ** "Star Trek Magazine issue 175" is released. ** Diamond Select Toys re-releases the ''Star Trek'' Starship Legends edition of the . * 16 January - Hal Sutherland dies. * 18 January - Sarah Marshall dies. * 22 January - Eaglemoss Collections releases issue 12 of Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection, the , in the UK. * 28 January - Pocket VOY novel, Protectors, by Kirsten Beyer is released. * 29 January - "Parallel Lives, Part 1", issue 29 of Star Trek (IDW ongoing) is released. February * 5 February - Eaglemoss Collections releases issue 13 of Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection, the Jem'Hadar battle cruiser, in the UK. * 15 February - Cliff Bole dies. * 23 February - won the Satellite Award in the category Best Overall Blu-ray at the 18th Annual Satellite Awards. * 24 February - Star Trek: Titan eBook, Absent Enemies, by John Jackson Miller is released. * 25 February - Pocket TOS novel, No Time Like the Past, by Greg Cox is released. * 26 February - ** "Parallel Lives, Part 2", issue 30 of Star Trek (IDW ongoing), is released. ** "Khan, issue 5" by IDW Publishing is released. ** GNP Crescendo Records is releasing the expanded soundtrack to "Encounter at Farpoint" and "The Arsenal of Freedom". ** Rittenhouse Archives is releasing trading cards. March * 8 March - Wendy Hughes dies. * 12 March - "I, Enterprise! Part 1", issue 31 of Star Trek (IDW ongoing) is released. * 24 March - These Are the Voyages: TOS Season Two by Marc Cushman is released. * 25 March - Pocket ENT novel, Rise of the Federation: Tower of Babel, by Christopher L. Bennett, is released. April * 1 April - IDW Publishing's Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 7, the seventh collected volume of the ongoing Star Trek comic series is released. * 23 April - "I, Enterprise! Part 2", issue 32 of Star Trek (IDW ongoing), is released. * 28 April - Pocket TOS eBook, Seasons of Light and Darkness, by Michael A. Martin, is released. * 29 April - ** Pocket TOS novel, Serpents in the Garden, by Jeff Mariotte, is released. ** ENT Season 4 Blu-ray is released. May * 6 May - becker&mayer! reference book, The Klingon Art of War, by Keith R.A. DeCandido is released. * 11 May - IDW Publishing's "The Mirror, Cracked" is published. * 28 May - "Lost Apollo, Part 1", issue 33 of Star Trek, is released. June * 11 June - "Lost Apollo, Part 2", issue 34 of Star Trek, is released. * 18 June - Star Trek: Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever issue 1 is published. * 23 June - Pocket TOS eBook The More Things Change, by Scott Pearson, is released. * 24 June - ** Pocket TNG novel, The Light Fantastic, by Jeffrey Lang, is released. ** Chain of Command (Blu-ray) is released. ** TNG Season 6 Blu-ray is released. July * 9 July - "The Q Gambit, Part 1", issue 35 of Star Trek, is released. * 16 July - Star Trek Special: Flesh and Stone, by IDW Publishing, is released. * 22 July - Second Nature, first book in the Star Trek: Seekers series, by David Mack, is released. * 23 July - Star Trek: Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever issue 2 is published. * 24 July - Star Trek Magazine issue 177 is released. * 28 July - Varèse Sarabande Records releases Star Trek Into Darkness - The Deluxe Edition. August * 6 August - IDW Publishing's "Time's Echo" is released. * 11 August - Joe Viskocil dies. * 12 August - Arlene Martel dies. * 13 August - "The Q Gambit, Part 2", issue 36 of Star Trek, is released. Media gallery File:ENT Season 3 Blu-ray cover.jpg|ENT Season 3 Blu-ray File:Khan issue 4.jpg|"Khan, issue 4" File:Eaglemoss 11 USS Reliant.jpg|Eaglemoss' [[Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection|USS Reliant]] File:DST Star Trek select Picard.jpg|Diamond Select Toys ''Star Trek'' Select Picard Action Figure File:STM issue 175 cover.jpg|''Star Trek Magazine'' issue 175 File:DST HMS Bounty.jpg|Diamond Select Toys File:Eaglemoss 12 USS Thunderchild.jpg|Eaglemoss' [[Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection|USS Thunderchild]] File:Protectors cover.jpg|''Protectors'' File:Star Trek ongoing, Issue 29.jpg|"Parallel Lives, Part 1" File:Eaglemoss 13 Jem Hadar Cruiser.jpg|Eaglemoss' Jem'Hadar battle cruiser File:Absent Enemies cover.jpg|''Absent Enemies'' File:No Time Like the Past cover.jpg|''No Time Like the Past'' File:Star Trek ongoing, Issue 30.jpg|"Parallel Lives, Part 2" File:Khan issue 5.jpg|"Khan, issue 5" File:Encounter expanded soundtrack cover.jpg|Encounter at Farpoint/The Arsenal of Freedom (expanded soundtrack) File:Star Trek ongoing, Issue 31.jpg|"I, Enterprise! Part 1" File:These are the voyages TOS season two, first edition cover.jpg|''These Are the Voyages: TOS Season Two'' File:Tower of Babel cover.jpg|''Tower of Babel'' File:Star Trek Ongoing vol 7 tpb cover.jpg‎|''Star Trek Ongoing, Volume 7'' File:Star Trek ongoing, Issue 32.jpg|"I, Enterprise! Part 2" File:Seasons of Light and Darkness cover.jpg|''Seasons of Light and Darkness'' File:Serpents in the Garden cover.jpg|''Serpents in the Garden'' File:ENT Season 4 Blu-ray cover.jpg|ENT Season 4 Blu-ray File:The Klingon Art of War cover.jpg|''The Klingon Art of War'' File:Mirror Cracked comic.jpg|"The Mirror, Cracked" File:Star Trek ongoing, Issue 33.jpg|"Lost Apollo, Part 1" File:Star Trek ongoing, Issue 34.jpg|"Lost Apollo, Part 2" File:COTEOF issue 1 cvr.jpg|"Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, Issue 1" File:The More Things Change cover.jpg|''The More Things Change'' File:The Light Fantastic cover.jpg|''The Light Fantastic'' File:Chain of Command Blu-ray cover.jpg|"Chain of Command" Blu-ray File:TNG Season 6 Blu-ray cover.jpg|TNG Season 6 Blu-ray File:Star Trek ongoing, Issue 35.jpg|"The Q Gambit, Part 1" File:Flesh and Stone special.jpg|''Flesh and Stone'' File:Second Nature cover.jpg|''Second Nature'' File:COTEOF issue 2 cvr.jpg|"Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, Issue 2" File:STM issue 177 cover.jpg|''Star Trek Magazine'' issue 177 File:STID The Deluxe Edition cover.jpg|''Star Trek Into Darkness: The Deluxe Edition'' File:Time's Echo comic.jpg|"Time's Echo" File:Star Trek ongoing, Issue 36.png|"The Q Gambit, Part 2" nl:2014 producties